In order to produce paper that is of a sufficient quality in terms of brightness, smoothness, opacity, reflectance and formation, the presently available solutions present several drawbacks. First, the paper substrate used cannot be of low quality. Although such substrates are less expensive, in order to covert the substrate into a viable end paper product, it requires an elaborate and costly process, which still produces a lower quality paper. Several layers of coating must be applied, which leaves the paper with an amount of coating that makes the paper undesirable, while requiring a sufficient amount of coating to negate the cost savings generated by using the low quality paper substrate. Second, if the paper substrate is of high quality, then although it would not require the level of coating as the low quality substrate, the cost of the paper substrate is such that it makes the final paper product more costly to produce and more expensive to consumers.